


Pretty Boy

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [10]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Camboy Kim Jongin | Kai, Camboy Lee Taemin, Camboys, Desk Sex, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gags, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Worker Kim Jongin | Kai, Sex Worker Lee Taemin, Sexual Tensions Challenge, Top Lee Taemin, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongin and Taemin - or TaeKai to their fans - have a Korean renowed porn base for their videos, making them one of the most profitable porn-couples in Asia. Taemin just got a new desk for his college work and he definitely needs to test the sturdiness of it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: TaeKai Alternate Universes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521983
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual Tensions August Round Prompts: Over the Desk and Video Sex
> 
> tried to tag everything but might have missed something >< just lemme know if i did !

Jongin _loves_ this. He really loves it; there’s something of a thrill to seeing the blinking of the camera above him, indicating that the stream is live. Strangers all around the world are watching this, eyeing him, finding enjoyment in what Taemin is doing to him.

A chill slips down his spine as Taemin moves across the room, viewing the most recent comments.

"I agree, he does look very pretty spread eagle on the desk, doesn't he? We just got it the other day and I thought this would be a good test of how much it can hold."

It goes silent and Jongin closes his eyes, desperate for any form of attention. He whines around the ball gag, pulling slightly at the cuffs keeping his wrists on the wood of the desk. Taemin ignores him - of course - and keeps reading the comments.

"Why is he gagged? Well, as much as I love his noises, I think that omegas should be seen and not heard, don't you?"

It's a lie to their entire fan base. If it's ever discovered it'll be the end for them for sure. Taemin's performance is more than amazing; even renowned alphas in the porn industry reach out to Taemin for advice on how to be sexier, what products does he use on his eyes to look lustier, how does he control the ruly omega that Jongin is?

The truth would ruin them - Taemin isn't an alpha. Not even a beta.

Both of them are omegas; Taemin's natural lusty look is his omega heat, physically affecting him, the scent of Jongin every time they film causing his own hormones to leak from him. Taemin has perfected the trade. He observed, viewed and sometimes even spied on alphas in the industry to ensure his behaviour was perfect, that the way he husked his voice was at the right pitch and just the right things to say when he needed to.

They're mates, joined together and bonded in their own special way. They'll never have a proper soul bond, but what they have is much more meaningful, much more special than what a traditional alpha and omega couple would have.

Taemin crosses the room and Jongin swallows. He needs this, his heat is licking at his body, setting his nerves on fire and he just prays that Taemin can smell it. He hopes there won't be much teasing this time, he needs his release quick. Taemin has always been good at helping Jongin navigate his heat and Jongin just hopes this will be one of the best fucks of his life. 

They start slow - of course, Taemin won’t drag it out for long but he will make sure there’s enough build up for their viewers. The fingers dragging against his thighs makes him jump, but feeling how Taemin drags his slick down his leg for viewers to see how wet he already is makes him groan. His slick is cool and he’s thankful enough for the small portion of his leg that cools for a slight moment before the electricity in his veins starts thrumming again. Jongin's leg twitches as much as the binding around his ankle will let him, trying to push up to Taemin's hand. Taemin gives him a light smack across his knee - it stings just enough to make Jongin shiver and groan.

Something pushes inside of him and Jongin arches his back as much as he can as vibrations start inside his hole. The moan he lets out is much too loud for the gag in his mouth and Jongin curses internally as the vibrator is turned off. Taemin appears in his vision, checking the straps of the ball-gag, tightening it. He glares and Taemin smirks, quirking an eyebrow as if daring Jongin to challenge him. Jongin falls back, silent and still.

"Good boy."

Taemin disappears out of Jongin's vision again and the vibrator turns back on. Jongin jolts, arching off the desk as much as he can, a muffled scream slipping through the holes of the gag. His body is so wound up, so on edge, the vibrations feel amazing. It's nowhere near enough, but it's more than enough to let some form of satisfaction curl around his gut. It's nowhere near enough, but it's more than enough to let some form of satisfaction curl around his gut. Taemin starts thrusting it, slowly but surely, letting it grind a few times against Jongin's prostate. Jongin can do nothing but half-convulse in pleasure, tears already running down from his eyes from the pure pleasure wrapping around his entire body. Taemin's nice to him; he lets Jongin have the vibrations for a while, making sure not a single part of his walls miss the feeling. Jongin could kiss him right now.

"I think we'll let my little slut get off with just the vibrator."

A jolt goes through Jongin's body and he pushes down as best he can to get more of the vibrator. Taemin tuts, pulling back enough so that the same amount of the vibrator stays inside of Jongin at every second.

"Behave and I'll make you just rut against my leg like the desperate slut you are."

Jongin can't help the way his ears turn bright red at the threat, or the way his erection jumps at the thought. Taemin snickers, but leaves it, working on methodically making Jongin's brain melt out of his ears with the vibrator. 

It doesn't take too long - Jongin's been desperate for hours before this. All it takes is three more grinds of the silicone toy against his prostate and Jongin's vision goes white. He screams and feels something suddenly ache in his throat but he pays no attention to it. 

He feels how sticky his thighs and stomach are from his own mess; his slick and cum mixing with the sweat on his skin and he whines. It feels disgustingly dirty but amazingly sexy at the same time. 

Distantly, he's aware of Taemin saying goodbye for now, and they'll be back at their usual time in a few days, but his omega is just so needy and desperate, it would be horrible to make him beg on camera for too long. The next thing Jongin is really aware of is Taemin's soft hands gently undoing the ropes around his wrists and rubbing them softly. 

He makes a noise behind the gag and it's the next thing to go. "Nini, are you alright?"

Jongin nods as best he can, exhausted from his orgasm. Taemin chuckles and works on releasing his ankles. "You did good. What was that... I think you were tied up like that for about half an hour with nothing."

"You're horrible."

Taemin laughs but doesn't help Jongin get up off the desk. "Well, we are both in our heat still."

"What are you hinting at?"

Taemin raises an eyebrow and sheds his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans quickly. "We did only get to see how the desk holds your weight..."

"You gonna fuck me here and now?"

"Till that damn desk breaks."

"Bring it on, _omega_."


End file.
